Beginnings
by SparkyKnight
Summary: New life begins for everyone, after the defeat of Lavos. Everything was back to normal until Serge found a strange young boy washed up onto the beach. Leena/Glenn and Serge/Kid
1. Meeting Again

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CHRONO CROSS, AND THIS IS MY FIRST CHRONO CHROSS FIC. THIS WILL END UP AS A CROSSOVER LATER WITH SEVERAL OTHER ANIME/GAME THINGS IN IT. PLEASE NO FLAMES AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!  
*********************************************************************  
  
"UNA!! GIVE ME BACK MY DIARY!!" screamed Leena as she chased her little brother Una around the house.  
  
"Why are you back so early!? You weren't suppose to be back until later!!" replied Una.  
"I forgot something and I had to come back for it!!"  
  
"You mean something for your boyfriend?"  
  
"Bite your tongue Una, and give it back!!"  
  
Una then reluctantly gave up Leena's diary and tucked it into her bag. She ran upstairs and grabbed what she forgot which a wrapped up present was.  
"I should be back a little later, because I'm going to a friend's birthday party. You stay wit Kiki, and be good until I come back." Stated Leena. Una muttered some words, grabbed some stuff and headed over to Kiki's place.  
  
Leena then left and walked towards Viper manor. She remembered who had invited her to come to the party in the first place.  
  
*****************FLASHBACK*****************************************  
  
Leena was in Termia, going shopping for some house supplies, since her mother and grandmother had gone on vacation for a couple of weeks, and she was stuck baby-sitting Una.  
As she was walking, she bumped into someone.  
  
"Leena!!"  
  
"Serge!! You haven't been to Arni in two months."  
  
"I was going to come by, but now that you're here, you saved me a long walk."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Just came back from Marbule and found out an old friend of ours is having a party."  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
"Heh heh. Glenn."  
  
"Re...Really!?"  
  
"Did you just squeak Leena?"  
  
"Shut up Serge!!"  
  
"My!! Do I detect a sense of…could it be…EMBARASSMENT!!?"  
  
"BITE YOUR TONGUE SERGE!! When is it?"  
  
"You look hilarious that way. Its tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Okay, see you Serge."  
  
"Kay', and I'll tell your boyfriend have a good birthday."  
  
"He's not my boyfriend!!"  
  
"Hahahahaha!! Seems like it to me!!"  
  
"Oh yeah!? Well, what about YOUR GIRLFRIEND Kid!!"  
  
Araaaagh. Touché. See you later."  
  
"Bye-bye, and tell hi to kid for me.  
  
******************END OF FLASHBACK*********************************  
  
"I really need to get back at him." Growled Leena.  
  
"Hey Leena!!"  
  
"Huh? Oh hi Orpha."  
  
"So, you got invited too. At least it won't be as boring as I thought." Grinned Orpha.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Nothing. Is Kid gonna be there?"  
  
"Maybe." She and Leena have become good friends after their adventures.  
  
"Here we are. Viper Manor." Said Orpha. Leena stared at the manor and was awed by the festivities going on and the decorations also.  
  
"Oi!! Mates!!" yelled a voice.  
  
"Kid!!" yelled the two astonished girls, running up to Kid.  
  
"Where've you been all this time!?"  
  
"Been exploring the world, fer awhile now."  
  
"Anyway, any of you mates know where Serge is?"  
  
"Actually, I saw him a little while ago, with an unconscious little boy in his arms."  
Stated Orpha.  
  
"So don't worry Kid, he should be here in a little while."  
  
  
Back in Arni…………………….  
  
"There, now you're officially our son." Smiled Marge. The young boy looked at Serge with his innocent amber eyes.  
"Okay mom, I'll take him to the party, I can't wait to see everyone's faces, when I tell them I have a little brother." Grinned Serge. The kid looked at Serge then mumbled some words.  
  
"Thank you, Brother." 


	2. At The Party

I still don't own Chrono Cross or any of the characters, I only own the made up character(s) I made up in this fic. Please enjoy it and remember to read and review.  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Mean while, inside the manor, Glenn was getting ready on coming out of his room, to his own 21 b-day. He sighed. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in. It's open."   
  
The door creaked opened and Riddel stuck her head in and grinned.  
  
"What's the matter Glenn?" Asked Riddel. "You should be happy that it's your birthday and Dario is here also."  
  
"I know, but I can't help the feeling that I don't want to go out there, because maybe I'm afraid that someone I lo...someone close to me won't be there." Glenn covered up quickly. Riddel smirked at Glenn's blushing face.  
  
"Why, re you looking at me like that Riddel?" asked Glenn sweat dropping at the devious Riddel forming something in her head. All she did was smirk again at Glenn, and then ran out of the room giggling. Glenn didn't like the sound of that. After he was all ready in his regular clothes, he ran after Riddel, trying to prevent from whatever was going to happen in the plan that she was forming in her head.  
  
'Why did I get stuck with a devious sister-in-law.' thought Glenn as he ran, after his sister.  
  
Riddel had just explaining her plan to Dario, while he was laughing, and holding his chest.  
  
"You really want to do that to poor Glenn, Riddel?" asked Dario as he choked it out. Riddel nodded and silenced Dario with a movement of her hand and he quickly stopped his laughing and watched as he brother ran, panting. He was wearing instead of his usually armor, he had on a dark green shirt with a collar and a 'x' string tied on the middle of the shirt near the collar. He had on brown pants and his usually boots. He had his sword strapped to his side and his bandana.  
  
"He looks nice." murmured Riddel peering over Dario's shoulder. Dario gave her a look.  
  
"Hey, there's Orpha, Kid and Leena. Oh I can't wait till later!!" giggled Riddel. Dario just nodded.   
  
  
"Sooooo, you guys have any crushes?" grinned Orpha. Instead of her usually fighting clothes, she had on a blue dress with different shades of it on and some shorts underneath. Kid was wearing what she always wore as did Leena.  
  
"ORPHA!!! THAT ISN'T FAIR!!!" cried Leena and Kid blushing. Orpha just laughed harder. She whispered something to Kid, when she saw something near the entrance to the manor's main doors. Kid was confused at first but soon was laughing really hard,  
  
Kid, with her quick reflexes grabbed Leena's diary out of her bag and held it in her face.  
  
"ERK!! Kid!! Gimme that back!!" shouted Leena, chasing after Kid. Kid just laughed and ran faster. Leena ran as fast as she could. Orpha was back at where they had once stood and was holding her stomach laughing.  
  
"OH dear!! I need to tell Serge about this!!"   
  
Leena was still chasing Kid around the whole manor, until she turned a corner near well, and Leena crashed into someone. They tumbled from the well and landed in some near by bushes.   
  
"Owie." moaned Leena. She was rubbing her head, trying to ease the pain, when she heard giggling from someone. She turned and saw a grinned Orphla and a laughing Kid rolling on the floor clutching her stomach and still holding onto the diary still. Leena was wondering what the two of them were laughing about, until she noticed that she was on top of someone. When Leena looked closer, it was Glenn. He was staring at her and blushing.  
  
"Sorry Glenn about that." said Leena as she moved off of him. Glenn just smiled and stood up and helped Leena up.   
  
"Okay, now that you have had your fun, can I PLEASE have my diary back now?" asked Leena angrily.   
  
"You'll have to catch us first Leena." laughed Kid getting up and running. Leena moaned and then chased after her.  
  
"Later Glenn." laughed Orpha. "I must make sure Kid is still conscious for the party."   
  
"Why?"  
  
"YEOWCH!!! OI!! WATCH IT WITH DARN FRYING PAN LEENA!!"  
  
"THEN GIVE ME BACK MY BOOK!!"  
  
"OWWWW. WHY DIDJA HAVE TO DO THAT!?"  
  
"BECAUSE I'M TIRED OF CHASING YOU AROUND LIKE A THREE YEAR OLD CHILD, KID!!"  
  
"GEEZ JUST BECAUSE YOU LIKE GLENN..."  
  
"HEY!! WHERE DID YOU GET THE IDEA THAT I LIKED GLENN KID!?"  
  
"PLENTY OF TIMES WHEN WE WERE STILL FIGHTING WITH SERGE. ALL THOSE TIMES YOU WORRIED ABOUT HIM AND HOW YOU ALWAYS TREATED HIS WOUNDS."  
  
"I..JUST....ER..THAT IT TO SAY THAT I..."  
  
"WELL?"  
  
"PUT A CORK IN YOUR MOUTH AND GIMMIE BACK MY BOOK!!"  
  
"NO WAY!!  
  
"YES!!"  
  
"NO"  
  
"YES"  
  
"NO"  
  
"YES"  
  
"NO"  
  
"YES"  
  
"NO"  
  
"NO"  
  
"YES"  
  
"NO."  
  
"YE..OI!! YOU TRICKED ME SOMEHOW!!"  
  
"YEP!! AND NOW I JUST GOT MY DIARY BACK FROM THE FAMOUS KID!!"  
  
Glenn laughed.  
  
"That was interesting."  
  
"Most definite. See what I mean, see you later." and with that Orpha ran off. Glenn just stood there watching Orpha's retreating back and then Glenn walked back to the main field, where his party was. He was going to go and talk to Dario about Riddel, when he suddenly saw Serge with a young boy hanging onto his arm, looking around nervously and with a tiny backpack on. Glenn smiled and walked up to Serge, who was looking around.  
The boy looked to be around six years old and had black/brown hair with amber eyes. He was wearing something Serge had probably worn when he was a kid. He had on a green shirt with brown pants on. He had on a belt with a sword sheath on the side.  
  
  
"Hey Serge, who's the kid?" Glenn asked. Serge smiled.  
  
"Hey Glenn, well, I found him washed up on the shore's the other day, and brought him home to mom, where she took care of him and told me to go to Termina and get the adoption papers and now I have a little brother." replied Serge.   
  
"Say hello to Glenn." said Serge nudging the small boy. The small boy took a look at Glenn's smiling face and then opened his mouth and said, "k...Konnichiwa Glenn-kun." Glenn looked confused.  
  
"Uh Serge, what did he just say? No offense kid, but I don't know what you're saying."  
  
"Oh, uh, gomen nasai, I said good afternoon Glenn." replied the boy smiling.  
  
"Okay. You know my name, but what is yours?"   
  
"My name is Kamui."  
  
"Nice to meet you. C'mon let's go see. I must talk to my brother about my sister-in-law." groaned Glenn. Serge just laughed while Kamui just held tighter onto Serge's hand and looked around. They made their way through their old friends, who were constantly asking Serge about his new little brother. Serge just laughed and just continued following Glenn until all three of them heard several voices arguing, and coming closer to them.  
  
"GEEZ!! All I did was read a couple of pages, while you were with Glenn!!"  
  
"That's Kid, Serge's girlfriend." said Glenn slyly, smirking at the blushing Serge.  
  
"Hey!! She is not Glenn!!" shouted Serge. Kamui was now laughing.  
  
"Anki is blushing!!" laughed Kamui. Glenn looked at him.  
  
"He said brother is blushing." groaned Serge.  
  
"Well, he's right though." replied Glenn, laughing.  
  
"But is she really your girlfriend Aniki?" asked Kamui. Serge shook his head furiously and denied it.  
  
"No!! She's just a really close friend!!" replied Serge. Glenn then walked off, along with Serge and Kamui following him.  
  
  
Leena and Kid were still arguing quite a bit, while Glenn, Serge and Kamui were coming from behind him.  
  
Serge and Glenn sweat dropped at how much they were arguing and decided to stop it. 


End file.
